pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Plants
While this Creation is now Abandonded l still plan to put it on a another wikia but it'll be a while, cya later -Potato Smasher. 225px |Row 1 info = Potato Productions |Row 2 title = Version: |Row 2 info = 1.0 |Row 3 title = Released on: |Row 3 info = Never |Row 4 title = Genre: |Row 4 info = Tower Defense}} Jobs *Artist, l recommend you use paint.NET if you want to be the artist *Suggestor, if you are good at making ideas you could probably do this job! Info This Game was made by Potato Smasher IPAD verison (The Version is suppose to be spelled like Verison.) The Game is suppose to be the 4th Game in the PVZ Tower Defense Genre. Anyone who wants to join the Developer Team, Go to My Message Wall (by going down to the comments on this page and find a comment from me :| EASY.) And Give me a message and l'll respond in 1-2 day. Maybe the exact day you asked. Story Dr. Edgar Zomboss has made a invention that is called THE CLOUDINATOR 1000 *Evil Zomboss laugh* It is a invention where it can block the sun which stop the Sun from dropping Sun Power. Crazy Dave gets very mad and Makes a Sun Generator where Zomboss Steals it. Crazy Dave makes a Secret Sun Generator. While Zomboss is Making Zombies Rise out of the Earth you must Defend your House before they get to it. Crazy Dave Helps you Defend your house by Giving you Seed Packets. He Then Tells you To travel with him to Zomboss's Mansion and Destroy THE CLOUDINTOR 1000, Soil your Plants, BECAUSE WE ARE ON A TRIP TO SAVE THE WORLD!!!! *Crazy Dave's Van Engine starts* Gameplay As usual, This is a Tower Defense Genre so it will not Differ From PVZ1 and PvZ2, The Bosses will be Different Thought, You can only Fight Zomboss in the Last Location. Plant Food is still added, no worries there! The Old and New Powerups are still there but you can get a new Powerup each location you travel to. There will be 10 Locations. Due to the Cloudinator Every Plant that can produce sun will be decreased back to 25 sun. You will get a extra 15 seconds to prepare your sun factor. Powerups (Notice: You can only use the current location's Powerup and the originals only when you are in a location for example, you are in Subarbia Neighborhood, you can only use the original powerups and power pinch.) *Power Pinch (unlocked in Subarbia Neighborhood) Choose 3 zombies to destroy. *Mud Bucket (unlocked in Swampy Woods) You choose a tile to covert into a mud tile. *Sun Power (unlocked in Plantae Forest) Choose 2 plant to double their stats. TBA Features * Zen Garden, Like PvZ2 but you can Buy both the Bee and Snail to Help grow your plants Faster *Music Mode, A mode where you can listen to any PVZ 1, PVZ2 and PVZ: TLP Music. *Madness Mode, A mode where you can fight zombies until you lose. *Minigames, extra fun to kill the time or earn money easily, some are unlocked by beating the game or purchaseable *I, Zombie, All of the Classic zombies return with the exception of some of the new zombies! *Vase Breaker, over 20 levels, with 2 more new powerups for Vase-Breaker! Such as Force Back Which pushes a zombie back 5 tiles and Kadoom which destroys a zombie you choose! Meet The Team *Potato Smasher (Leader) Main Page *TFB (The Fandom Boy) (Helper) Formatter More People TBA! Sweet Little Archive This Headline is to archive the older versions and scrapped plants and zombies (kinda of a joke :O) Shovel-Grass: (Thought) Construstion of Swampy Woods - Found Rye-Fle Version 1: Birth of Article - Construstion of Ghostly Graves Types The Basic Saying Idea of Types is like Weaknesses and Buffs. (Also Plants can Only have 1 or 2 Elements but Sometimes 3 in Special Occasions.) *Normal: Applies to Plants that have nothing that special to it's Projectile Object or Just Leaf Plants. *Sun: Applies to Plants that Product Sun in some kind of Way like Toadstool or Sun-Shroom. *Defenisve: Applies to Plants that have a large amount of ND Health or Protect plants in any way. *Ice: Applies to plants that Slow down zombies or Do a special ability that also slows down zombies. *Fire: Applies plants that shoot out Fire Projectiles or just plants that that special ability that includes fire. *Melee: Applies to plants that Slap, Punch, or does comes in contact to zombies to do damage to it. *Electric: Applies to plants who are Electrical, Duh! *Lobbed: Applies to plants that Lob Projectiles instead of Shooting out Projectiles. *Magical: Applies to plants that uses magic to damage. *Spores: Applies to plants that are Mushrooms, or shoot out spores. *Explosive: Applies to plants that explode when eaten or automatically. Bosses *Brian (A brain coat zombie who has been given a helmet to improve his intelligent and has a portal gun which can spawn in random zombies.) *Troy McBrains (a Zombie Farmer who has a swamp monster.) *Ally (a zombie who has weed spray and a invention called the Weed Stomper 9000.) Locations *Player's House, a.k.a Tutorial *Suburbia Neighborhood, second location, Sun will fall from the sky *Swampy Woods, third location, random fog will come in occasionally. There will also be Mud Tiles which you can't place plants on, duh but they also slow down zombies. *Plantae Forest, Fourth Location, Some Random plants that cost 100 sun or less will spawn in, sun will fall. *Seaside Shore, Fifth Location, half of the area will be water tiles, Zombie Seagulls will peck your plants and you must also use flowerpots on these sand tiles. *Ghostly Graves, Sixth Location, Tombstones will rise, occasion Ghost Zombies will come from those Tombstones. *Zomburbia, Seventh Location, ZWAT police zombies and police zombies will spawn in, only when there is a wave of zombie approaching, you must use flowerpots to soil plants. *Z-Factory, Eighth Location, Tons of Z-Bots will spawn in occasionally and there will be Rockets Occasionally, Rockets will destroy a random plant so beware, you must use Flower pots to soil plants. *Suburbia Ruins, Ninth Location, The Zombies have attacked Subarbia, There will be scorched tiles and tombstones rising. *Zomboss's Manison, Final Location, Tons of Imp-Droids will spawn in and there will be Mechinazed Gargantuar, you must use sod to soil plants Shop After Day 5, You find a survivor named Jake, He's a 5 foot 6 Inches man with a Tuxedo on. He sells stuff to you after every Level you beat or you can just click on the Shop Icon. He sells Premium Plants, Minigames, and Pinatas! The Currency for PVZ: The Last Plants are Gems and CRAZZZZY COINS! (The list is in order by how you can complete days, for example if you beat day 17 you can find Gatling pea available in the store.) *I, Zombie 2 - 10 Gems *TBA Plants Plants vs Zombies: The Last Plant/Plant Almanacs Zombies Coming Soon! Special Thanks *DigoBlaze12 - Made the logo *TheFandomBoy - helped with the Infoboxes Category:Games